


Helping to Deal

by MindOfStoriesToTell



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Bedannibal - Freeform, Depression, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Original Character Death(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-24
Updated: 2015-03-24
Packaged: 2018-03-18 15:09:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3574250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MindOfStoriesToTell/pseuds/MindOfStoriesToTell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bedelia discovers bad news from back home in Baltimore which devastates her.  Never having seen Bedelia this despondent before, Hannibal begins to worry she might leave him and new emotions begin to make him wonder if he'd be alright with that decision.  So, Hannibal starts to try everything to cheer her up and keep her with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Helping to Deal

**Author's Note:**

> All characters mentioned, besides OC's, are not mine and I own no rights to them. I just had to write a little something about seeing Hannibal trying to awkwardly comfort Bedelia! Takes place during their time in Florence about 6 months into the trip so no Will Graham or any other characters from the show that I know of yet.

**HELPING TO DEAL**

                    Bedelia and Hannibal had just returned home from the train station when he took the groceries into the kitchen to start preparing dinner.  As per their usual routine, she poured them both a glass of wine before going to check her lap-top for emails and any more news about the massive man-hunt across Europe and the U.S. for the Chesapeake Ripper, Hannibal Lecter.  Hannibal glanced at the clock, noticing she was taking longer than usual, as most nights, after a few minutes, she would join him back in the kitchen to help cook and discuss some of the articles she read.  The shattering of a wine glass alerted Hannibal to a possible danger in the house, so he grabbed the knife closest to him and called out, "Bedelia?!"  After a few seconds of no response, he carefully makes his way to the Master bedroom and opens the door.  Bedelia is sitting on the ground, one arm wrapped around her knees, the other covering the part of her face not hidden by her whitish-gold hair.  She isn't making any noise but how her shoulders are shaking, Hannibal knows she's crying.  There is a little blood trailing from her hand onto her right knee, and the broken glass and all its contents are spread beside her.  He makes his way over to her before he notices Bedelia Du Maurier's eyes staring back at him from the computer screen.  But it's not her face, it's the face of an equally beautiful woman in her late 70's.  He scrolls the page to the top of the article, where he now understands the source of Bedelia's current state, "Famed Matriarch of Du Maurier Foundation, Virginia Du Maurier, Dead of Sudden Stroke at Age 79." 

                    He looks back to Bedelia, who has yet to move or speak, and he's truly lost for what to say.  All the years he sat across from her and even after she had followed him into hiding, he had never once seen her cry tears of sorrow, let alone, see her this despondent.  He wasn't even sure she'd want him to comfort her, which strangely upsets him, but he figured he'd at least get her cleaned up and in bed.  He reaches down for her and gets her on her feet, where he can now see the hurt on her face.  Her eyes are red-rimmed and her cheeks are pink and blotchy, while the mascara from the day is streaming down her face as she finally looks at Hannibal.  He places both hands on her face and gently swipes his thumbs across both her cheeks to clear them of the black stains threatening to ruin her exquisite features as she again closes her eyes.  He can feel her leaning into his touch and he wraps his arms around her for a hug, feeling his shirt begin to moisten from her fallen tears. 

                    He holds her there for a few minutes before kissing the top of her head and guiding her to sit on the bed.  After closing the lap-top, so she no longer has to look at the face of her now deceased mother, Hannibal heads to the connecting Master bathroom to collect the waste bin and his small medical kit to clean both the glass on the floor and the cut on her left hand.  He inspects her hand for any remaining glass, while using his other hand to calmly caress the backside of the same injured hand as she seems to be responding to his physical actions to comfort her, anything he can do to ease her grief.   He finds that there are three cuts on her palm with one fairly deep with a shard of glass still stuck in the flesh.  "There is a piece of glass still in the deeper cut on your hand and it might be a little painful when I remove it.  Are you ready?"  He looks at her waiting for a response and all he receives in return from Bedelia is a slight nod.  When he removes the invading object, she doesn't flinch or say a word, just lets Hannibal work.  She continues to silently cry, but the tears are falling fewer and far-between as she begins to regain a little control of her emotions. 

                    Her hand is cleaned and bandaged and the floor is once again spotless, when he grabs a nightgown from the dresser and turns back to her.  As he was coming and going from the kitchen, finding and discarding products to clean the floor, he set the kettle to boil and had a hot glass of Chamomile Tea ready for her on the nightstand.  Hannibal placed the silken clothes next to her and rather awkwardly waited to see if she needed any help.  He felt rather foolish being so shy at the thought of her nudity. He had seen her barely clothed before as she changed in their shared bedroom or in a bubble bath when he had to retrieve something from the bathroom.  But it was the thought of actually having contact with the personal parts of her body that made him so hesitant to offer help.  Bedelia slowly got up and turned her back to him, obviously too upset to care what parts of herself he saw, and waited for him to help with the zipper.  Once her dress was discarded on the floor, she again waited for Hannibal to unclasp her bra and turned to face him when that too, fell to the ground.  She didn't even seem to notice Hannibal's lingering gaze at her beautiful body.  He always knew she was small but the way she was built was perfectly proportioned with her height.  As he slid the nightgown on, his hand grazed the side of her left breast and he, for a moment, wished he was doing this for a different reason.

                    At his touch, her skin prickled into goose-bumps and he could see her nipples harden under the thin fabric.  He began to wonder how he could have ignored her body like this for so long, as the thought of what he saw and felt tonight was already causing a response in him.  Before his body betrayed his attraction to her anymore, he sat her back on the bed after folding back the covers.  She laid back on the pillows and he could see that her tears had since stopped from before but her eyes still gave away her emotions, the hurt she felt for losing her mother so suddenly and without being able to see her and say goodbye.  He tucked the covers around her body and she pulled her arms free to place her hands on top of his.  As he leaned down to kiss her forehead, she placed both her hands on his face, the same way he did earlier, and looked into his eyes before closing them as she brought his lips to her lips.  It was their first private kiss, not for anyone else to see to lower suspicions or to seal their fake marriage, but to show him, he believed, that she cared for what he had done for her tonight.

                    She started slow, just lips against lips, before adding a little tongue and a little urgency, as if Hannibal, too, would disappear from her life.  She placed a hand behind his head while deepening the kiss further.  Hannibal let her control the kiss, the speed and the urgency of it.  As much as he wanted to take over, he had no intentions of scaring her away and hoped this wouldn't be their last so he could take the lead on another occasion.  But he could feel her need for human contact, for the loving touch of another, and so he gave himself over to her fully.  He held his right hand on the pillow to support himself standing over her as the other cupped her face, feeling wholly spectacular in her grasp.  To his surprise, she removed her grip on him and deftly began working at the buttons of his dress shirt and tie.  Afterwards, she removed his undershirt and paused to look at him while he stared right back.  Even after crying, she maintained her beauty and her interruption caused Hannibal to fear she was reconsidering her actions.  But she only broke the eye-contact to look over his exposed upper body, her hands following behind her line-of-sight until both came to rest at his belt.

                    Bedelia lingered there, biting the one side of her lip and lifting herself up on her left elbow then quickly working to rid him of the rest of his clothes as he kicked off his socks and shoes.  He stood there completely naked, watching to see if she was satisfied by what she saw, which by her expression, she was.  He began by pulling the covers down to her feet and following the same line up to her lips, kissing her upper thigh, lower belly, collar bone, and taking some time on her neck, for which he was rewarded with a moan from her amazing, sore lips. He sat back as his hands trailed under the nightgown to hook two fingers under the waistband of her underwear before sliding them down her smooth legs and over her dainty feet and tossing the undergarment to the floor.  She lifted herself slightly so he was able to push up the silky material to above her waist before she sat up so he could remove it all completely afterward, falling back down to the bed.  Now was his turn to look at her fully nude form, he was amazed at the lack of imperfections on her skin almost as if it were truly porcelain.

                    She brought her hands to his upper arms to guide him to lay on top of her before beginning her onslaught of kisses again.  Bedelia wrapped her right leg around the back of his left and began working her way up his body while pulling him closer to hers.  He pulled his face out of range of her kisses and stroked her hair before asking, "Are you ready?"  He could feel the moisture from between her legs, slick against himself, but he didn't want to assume anything and rush her.  She looked at him hungrily, like a lioness about to devour her prey, her pupils blown wide with arousal, before responding simply, "Yes."  He broke the contact between their bodies to guide himself into her slowly, trying to give her time to accommodate.  Her eyes were scrunched shut and she was biting down on her lower lip before she relaxed with a moan as he entered her fully.  Her hold on his back increased as she dug her nails into his skin, as if intent to draw blood.  The more Hannibal pumped into her, the louder she moaned and the harder she dug her nails.  The pleasure in Hannibal was building faster than he expected, his hungry thoughts of her working against him.  Not helping the matter, Bedelia was moving her hips to meet each of his thrusts with a ferocity equal to Hannibal's as she moaned words of encouragement, "Yes. Yes. Faster. Just like that."  As if sensing his troubles, Bedelia patted his arm before commanding, "On your back. Now."

                    Bedelia guided Hannibal to his back, before straddling over top, her hand grasping Hannibal's dick so she could safely lower herself back onto him.  She held one hand behind her on Hannibal's leg for support, while the other was splayed on his chest and she began to work up and down atop him, causing Hannibal to make almost inhuman noises of satisfaction.  Hannibal looked up at her as she rocked her hips, sinking in and out, golden hair bobbing gracefully, obviously enjoying herself watching him writhe in complete pleasure and instinctively ran his hands up the sides of her body catching her breasts in his hands.  He ran his thumbs across her nipples, pinching one and caressing the other, causing her eyes to momentarily close to moan his name.  The complete ecstasy of everything was bringing him close to the edge again when suddenly Bedelia raked her left hand's fingers down his chest, enough to ground him in reality.  She grabbed one of his hands and brought it to her clit before starting to rub circles over it and urging him to keep the pace she had.  "I'm almost there...oh god, keep going. Oh...Hannibal...yes!"  Her movements slightly faltered as she rode the orgasm out over top of him and the contractions of her walls were all that was left to bring him over the edge.  He grabbed Bedelia's hips, digging into the flesh hard, as he forced her up and down a few more times until they were both thoroughly satisfied and finished.

                    Hannibal was panting heavier than he normally would after finishing, but the intensity of their time together almost completely winded him.  She collapsed beside him equally out of breath and content, before her breathing started to even and Hannibal could see her mind clearing itself of the post-coital haze to focus back on the event that brought them together.  No more tears came to her eyes but her mind seemed to be trying to figure something out, maybe trying to process or categorize what just happened or her feelings from earlier.  "You seem to be lost in thought," he moves to gently turn her face to him.  "Is there anything you needed to talk about? I'm here to listen."  She moves to nestle herself under his arm and against his body, still lost as to how she should word the sentence until she looks up at him.  "My mother's death has hit me harder than I imagined.  I always expected to be there for her funeral, but under these circumstances I would never risk it."  Hannibal hears her words but also the words between them, she is doubting her decision to follow him into hiding and it hits him harder than he expected but he doesn't let those emotions show just yet.  "Maybe we can try and work something out in the morning? Would that work for you?" Hannibal asks.  Bedelia gives him a small, genuine smile before answering, "Yes. Yes, I would very much appreciate that. But tonight would you just stay here with me?"  He knows what she means, they have always shared this bed but never shared their space on it until now.  He answers by pulling her a little closer and reaching to turn off the light.  In the darkness, Hannibal can think of a way to keep her with him.  


End file.
